Love is Eternal
by Saiyuki729
Summary: Sequel to Love is A Cure.Judai and Ryo are happy since their life is peaceful.It all ends when Judai gets sick.What could it be?Things get more complicated as friends from the past come. Full Summary inside. YAOI & MPreg Rating will go up


**Hey there people Saiyuki here well as promised here is the sequel to Love is A Cure. I still haven't finished the whole story so far I have 5 chapters and I'm sure there will be more. Again please put up with me and my procrastination problem lol. Now you may wonder when in the hell is the next chapter well go to my profile and you'll see updates on it. Well there isn't much to say oh yeah if you have not read Love is A Cure then I'm sure it will still be okay for people to read this. I will be explaining everything that has to do with _Love is a Cure. _Without further ado here is the sequel of_ Love is a Cure:_**

**Complete Summary: Judai and Ryo are happy. Both of them are going on with their lives. Yet their happy lives are going to take a dramatic turn as Judai gets sick again. Could this be Pledias again? Or is something worse? Things get more complicated as a friend from Judai and Ryo come to visit. One of them wants them separated at once. He would stop at nothing to separate them. Can Ryo and Judai overcome this? Or will this tear them apart? Or worse yet will this end as a tragedy?**

**Warning: This is YAOI! If you don't like it then turn back now. Also for future Mpreg.**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* unfortunately Yu-Gi-Oh GX doesn't belong to me nor the characters . If it had then well I might have made Judai and Johan a couple. I'm just borrowing them for this fanfic. **

**~*~* Love is Eternal~*~* **

**Chapter 1: Looking Back**

Judai Yuki awoke to see the face of his one true love, Ryo Marufuji. Judai smiled as he remembered how he had fallen for the older boy. Judai had fallen for him because Ryo had always taken care of him when he had been sick when he was still in Bell Liberty Academy. He had come down with something called the Pleadias and he almost died. Pleadias was very rare disease it attacks the body's main organs and if not treated a person may die. Judai was lucky enough to be alive. Judai always thought it was because of Ryo always thinking about him and praying for him to come back. After Judai had the operation Judai had fallen into a coma. The coma lasted for 3 years. Then it took Judai half a year to get back to his feet again. Now it was in the middle of Autumn and Judai was back to his normal hyper self. Except right now he is going with his grandfather Kousuke Takatori. He was the chairman of Bell Liberty Academy. He wanted Judai to be the next chairman since he was his grandchild. Judai was so lost in thought that he didn't see when Ryo opened his eyes. Ryo stared at Judai who was looking up at the ceiling. Ryo remembered when he had first seen Judai. It was love at first sight.

**~*~*Flashback~*~***

It was the beginning of a new year. Ryo Marufuji who is also known as Kaiser for the way he was always the top at everything. Ryo was seating at the back of the auditorium. The auditorium was big that it has it's own building. There where three rows one on the left side the in the middle and then on the right. The one on the left was for the third year students, the middle for the second years and the right one was for the first years. The teachers where on the first rows according to what year they belonged to.

Currently the left and middle seats where taken and the only one empty is the one for the first years except the first year teachers. Ryo slumped down on his seat and he sighed, _Why am I here? Oh yeah it's mandatory, _Ryo thought to himself. "Oh come on Ryo it's not that bad," Fubuki said, he was seating next to him. Ryo snorted, "Yeah right it's so much fun," Ryo said sarcasm lasing his voice.

"Ryo look at least interested beside your brother is coming here," Fubuki said,

"That is one of the reason why I am here and that it's mandatory," Ryo replies as he looks at the stage. Fubuki sighed, "Someday something or someone going to attract your attention," Fubuki said, "I just hope I'm there and young," Fubuki grinned as Ryo shot him a glare. Ryo rolled his eyes and put a finger to his temple. It wasn't his fault that he didn't like anyone. "I heard that Ichigaki-sensei is gonna introduce the students," Ryo said in an attempt to look interested.

"Yeah he is," Fubuki answered then they heard the mike being turned on. Everyone in the auditorium instantly went silent.

"Hello everyone, how is it hanging?" Ichigaki said into the mike. He smiled and everyone either clapped or shouted. Ichigaki was a very popular teacher, he was young and he was more in tune with the students. He was a very easing going teacher and he was one of the few that actually let the students call him just by his first name. Ryo wasn't any different he always went for advice to Ichigaki and for him to check on his essays for his classes. "As you all know we just have started with a new school year. For some it's the second for others is gonna be their last. I hope everyone will work hard to make sure to study either pass in the next grade or to graduate with honors. Now let me introduce the first years, make friends with them and show them the ropes." The ceremony started and everyone listened as Ichigaki introduced the students one by one. Ryo clapped when his brother came up. He saw that everyone started to whisper. _"Is he really the brother?" "He doesn't look anything like him." "I can't believe a shrimp like that is related to Kaiser," _

Ryo sighed. Fubuki looked at him, "I see that it's the same here,"

"Yeah like I thought that it was going to be different," Ryo said, as he rolled his eyes and frowned.

"Now for the last student. Yuki Judai!" Ichigaki said, as he he clapped. Ryo noticed that everyone started to whisper. _"Cute!" "Handsome," "Do you think he's available?"_

"That kid sure is cute," Fubuki said.

Ryo hadn't look at the boy since he had closed his eyes. Ryo opened his eyes and looked at the stage. His eyes opened big in surprise at how cute he was. He liked how his smile was honest and bright. Everyone of the girls squealed and some of the guys where looking at him as well. Ryo couldn't get his eyes off of him. He also clapped as the kid bowed down and left the stage to take a seat in the first year seats his eyes never stopped following him.

"I think you just found someone interesting," Fubuki said as he saw how Ryo's eyes followed Judai. Fubuki grinned when Ryo turned around and said "Did you say something?"

"No, no nothing," Fubuki replied in a sing-song voice, Ryo just raised an eyebrow,

_Few Days Later_

Ryo couldn't really work right now. Since his thoughts where being consumed most of the time by the first year brunette. Today Ryo was in the cafe shop that they had in the island. Even though it was a cafe they still sold cafe, other drinks as well as food. It was a place to either relax, do homework or surf the internet. Since it was summer time and it was hot everyone were inside buildings so that they could have AC. Ryo was inside with Fubuki both had their laptop. They where trying to type an essay for English class it about a literary book that they had read. Both of them had a glass of soda with ice and chips. Ryo sighed again as he leaned back on the chair and grabbed his glass of soda, he drank through the straw. Fubuki looked up from his laptop and grinned, "You having trouble?" Fubuki was also doing the essay but unlike Ryo he was also surfing the net looking at videos and other things. Ryo glared at him, "Seriously Fubuki, are you here to do the essay or just to bug me?" Ryo said as he set his glass down, the ice cubes clinking on the glass. "Come on Ryo don't look so serious, unwind for a little while beside this essay isn't due until next week,"

"Yes but I'm making a draft so I can give it to Ichigaki-sensei so I can type on time. Beside he's so busy with other people as well." Fubuki rolled his eyes he knew Ryo wouldn't be talked out of it.

"Hey Nii-san you're here," Ryo heard his brother Shou said. He turned around as he saw his baby brother standing by the table. He had a soda and french fries. Ryo smiled a little at his brother. "Yeah I'm doing homework." He said as a matter of fact. Shou smiled as he sat down and he put his school bag on the back of his chair. "Hello Fubuki-san,"

"Hey Shou-kun, what brings you here," Fubuki asked as he paused a video he was watching as well as save what he had written on his essay.

"I'm waiting for a friend." Shou replied as he drank his soda and ate a fry.

"Oh as for me I'm trying to make this gloomy guy here to talk," Fubuki said as he pointed at Ryo who was looking at the screen again. He glared at Fubuki before turning his eyes back to the screen and typing. Shou laughed, "I think he's running late."

"Really?" Fubuki said,

"Yeah I was suppose to meet him in front of here like 10 minutes ago. I decided to come in before I had a heat stroke. Beside I know he's running late cause of baseball practice."

"Oh? What position he plays?" Fubuki asked as he grabbed a chip and put it in his mouth.

"He's the captain," Shou said as he smiled.

Ryo now looked at Shou, "Really? That fast?"

"Yes, he played school at his previous school and he was one of the best so he's the captain of the first years."

"Wow he must be good if they made him captain that fast,"

Shou nodded, "He is I've seen him play," In Bell Academy is also a requirement to be in a club be it sports or something as the chess club. It was a bit difficult to get into a team or club but it if was something your good at then it should be easy. It was harder to become a captain in the first try.

Ryo now looked interested because he saw the look of admiration on his bothers face as well as something else. He wanted to know who could make his brother's eyes sparkle like that. He turned again to type in his laptop. Fubuki and Shou talked a bit more before they all heard Shou's name being called out.

"Shou there you are." the voice said. Ryo didn't pay attention since he was stuck yet again in the sentence he was currently typing since he didn't know how to explain his topic sentence well.

"Hey!" Shou said as he waved his friend over. "Fubuki-san, Nii-san let me introduce my friend-"

"Judai Yuki," Fubuki finished. Ryo hands stopped in mid action, since he was going to start typing. Ryo looked up and his eyes grew big in surprise. Fubuki had purposely said Judai's name because he knew Ryo would react. Ryo was once again mesmerized by Judai's face.

"You're late Judai," Shou said, as he crossed his arms in front of his chess.

"Yeah, sorry Shou but I got carries away." Judai said as he rubbed the back of his head and grinned.

"Well let me introduce you to my brother, Ryo and his friend Fubuki Tenjoin-san." Shou said. Fubuki bowed down as Judai did the same, "Nice to meet you Judai-kun,"

"Likewise, Tenjoin-san," Judai said.

"Please Fubuki," Fubuki said. Fubuki looked at Ryo who was still spaced out and more when Judai's eyes landed on him. Ryo could now see that Judai has a nice shade of brown eyes. Ryo shook his head and he said, "Nice to meet you,Yuki"

Judai smiled, and Ryo thought his heart was going to explode. "Likewise Marufuji-san,"

"It's nice to finally meet Shou's brother, but please just call me Judai,"

Ryo saw that Judai had his uniform shirt untucked his tie was untied and hanging loosely on his shirt. Some of the buttons on top where opened and it showed a bit of his pale chest. Normally Ryo hated people who looked sloppy but on Judai it looked cool and hot. "Sorry I usually don't dress like this but I was in hurry." Judai said, since he sensed how Ryo must have felt about the sloppy way he was dressed. Ryo looked at Judai who was grinning. "No it's okay I'm sure you had your reason," Ryo said, as he turned to his laptop. "Come on Shou, jet's go," Judai said, as he adjusted his messenger bag across his shoulder. Shou got his bag he gather his plate now that it was empty as well as his glass of soda and walked towards a cart.

"Nice to meet you Fubuki-san and Marufuji-san" Judai said, as he saw Shou walk to the cart where he put the dirty dishes. "Ryo," Ryo said, Judai blinked at him, "Pardon?" Judai said with a confused face.

"Call me Ryo." He said, as he looked at Judai, Judai smiled and said, "Ryo-san. I hope we can be friends." before he went to join Shou and they both left the cafe. Ryo's eyes followed Judai as he left, "That Judai sure is cute," Fubuki said, as he sipped his soda and grinned at how Ryo was looking at Judai. Ryo didn't say anything. He had fallen for the brunette and he was 100 percent sure it was love at first sight.

**~*~*End Flashback~*~***

Ryo smiled and he said, "Good morning"

Judai was startled at first but then he looked at the love of his life. He smiled, "Good morning"

Ryo caressed Judai's cheek lovingly, "Are you going with your grandfather?"

"Yeah so we better get ready. You have to go to the hospital." Judai started to get up. Ryo suddenly pulled Judai so Judai landed on the bed with him on top. "Ryo?" Judai inquired before he was kissed, at first it was gentle but then it grew more passionate and intense. Judai wrapped his arms around Ryo's neck. Ryo broke the kiss as he started to nibble on Judai's neck. Judai moaned Ryo went to his chest since they where naked, from their activity last night. Ryo went to Judai's nipple and started to kiss and lick at the nub. Judai moaned louder, "R-Ryo, don't we need to get ready," Ryo stopped he looked up at Judai "Yeah you're right," Ryo got up and he pulled Judai with him. "You owe me,"

Judai chuckled, "Don't I always." He was about to walk towards their bathroom but he let out a squeal of surprise as he was picked up bridal style by Ryo. "You are going to make it up to me in the shower," Ryo said, Judai blushed as he thought what was going to happen very soon. Ryo saw the blush and he grinned. "Let the fun begin." He said as he carried Judai into the bathroom.

**Well people that is the first chapter of Love is Eternal. Hope you guys like it and don't worry I will put lemon in here more than once, hehehe, so be patient on it. As I said on top if your wondering how I am in the next chapter then go to my file and there will be updates on there. **

**Here is the next chapter of Love is Eternal**

**Sickness, is it Back Again?**

**Please review and no flames**


End file.
